thevampiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon and Elena
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore has been complicated throughout the series, due to the fact that Damon is in love with Elena and she is romantically involved with Damon's brother, Stefan Salvatore. However, they have formed a strong bond over the past three seasons and despite multiple arguments and misunderstandings, it's evident that Elena cares a great deal for Damon and may also harbor romantic feelings for him as well, however her loyalty to Stefan prevents her from expressing them. They are referred to by fans as Delena. '' Episodes For A Working Romance Season One #'''Bloodlines - After rescuing her from her totaled car, Damon takes Elena on a road trip to Georgia to "have fun". During their stay in Georgia, Damon is attacked by Lee, the formerly-human-now-vampire boyfriend of Lexi, who he'd staked in''' '162 Candles' in order to throw the Founder's council off his back and make them believe the town's new vamp threat had been eliminated. Elena, however, persuades Lee to spare Damon and on the way home she revels in the fact she saved his life. Lee has not been seen since. Also, there is the Pickle Theory, Elena hates pickles, but Damon loves them, that's what makes them a great couple; perfect balance.' #Miss Mystic Falls - Damon is Elena's date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when Stefan goes MIA to sate his newly revived bloodlust. The pair dance and get very intimate during the day, but Damon never actually kisses her or attempts to turn her. Stefan had Amber Bradley hostage. Elena didn't have a romantic relationship towards Damon in this episode, even though they danced together. #''Isobel'' - When Isobel walks into her mansion she sees Damon with Cherie and sends her out. They have a sorta-intimate moment. But Damon slams her head into the floor and tells her that her coming after Elena was a bad move, and he also told her that if she doesn't leave her alone he'll rip her to shreds because he does believe in killing the messenger. #''Founder's Day'' - At the end of the episode, Damon thanks "Elena" for saving him from the basement John had burned to kill all the tomb vampires. He kisses her cheek and she looks a little suspicious before he kisses her full-on on the mouth. She reciprocates the gesture in full before Jenna opens the door, catching them, and telling "Elena" to come in. Damon leaves after a moment's hesitation and "Elena" apparently stabs John, where it is revealed "Elena" is actually Katherine. Season Two #''The Return'' -After a confrontation with Katherine who amitted to never loving him, Damon goes to Elena's house and waits for her. During their talk, Damon tells Elena she is lying to herself about her feelings for him and then kisses her. Elena responds she cares about him, but it will always be Stefan. In his anger, Damon snaps her brother Jeremy's neck. Later, in a conversation with Stefan she announces she hates Damon (which is contradicted in the finale when she says "I like you"). #''Rose'' - When Elena is kidnapped by Rose and Trevor have taken her in order to win back their freedom from Elijah Damon and Stefan work together to rescue her with the assistance of Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon apparently kills Elijah by driving a broken wooden coat rack into his chest he is an Original and is the first to greet Elena as she descends the staircase at the realization that her kidnappers are gone was killed by Elijah via decapitation and Rose has fled from the scene. In relief, Elena persists to run down the staircase apparently into Damon's arms however, much to Damon's dismay, Stefan steps into his line of sight at the last minute and Elena embraces him instead, leaving Damon heartbroken and with a mouthed 'Thank You' over Stefan's shoulder from her in its place. At the end of the episode, prior to her bedtime, Damon visits Elena to return her vervain necklace had been removed by Elijah before he compelled her to reveal the whereabouts of the moonstone. However, before he returns the necklace, he finally confesses he loves her, claiming it to be the most selfish thing he has ever said in his life and that she needs to hear it. He confesses that because he loves her, he can't be selfish with her and that he doesn't deserve her, but Stefan does. He then proceeds to compel her to forget his confession as a tear slips from his eye. #''The Descent'' - While in attempt to find the cure for a werewolf bite from Jules, Damon places Elena in charge of Rose claiming Elena's 'goodie goodie nature' will take good care of her. However, in her hysteria, Rose mistakes Elena for Katherine and attempts to kill her, remembering it was Katherine's selfish nature that doomed both she and her best friend Trevor. In fear, Elena locks her out of Stefan room inevitably setting her free to run amok in the town- much to Damon's dismay when he returns and finds Elena terrified and Rose missing. When they eventually return with a worsening Rose, she confides in Elena that she and Damon are similar in the aspect that they both miss being human, more than anything. They are merely afraid to admit it. Soon after this, Damon inevitably stakes Rose to end her misery and at the end of the episode Elena tells Damon she is his friend and despite him yelling at her she hugged and consoled him about Rose's death. Later, he gets drunk and compels a human who he later kills and tells her that he can't be what she (Elena) wants him to be. Showing, that he wants to be the right sort of guy for her. #''Daddy Issues'' - Damon comes to Elena's house and she tells him about her Father's return, and he asks if she's alright and joked with her. She goes with him to confront John and they later have a scene in the bathroom when she asks him to be the better man. Later, he sleeps with a friend of Jenna's and admits that he is in love with a woman he can't ever have (Elena) and that he has to stay together to protect her. #''The Last Dance'' - '''Damon dances with Elena and she giggles playfully. However, near the end of the episode, she slaps him in belief that his determination to save her has killed Bonnie when in reality, it was he that came up with the idea of Bonnie performing a spell to save her life- something Damon then informs her after her slap. After receiving confirmation from a very much alive Bonnie via Skype, Elena enters his room for the second time in the series and apologizes for slapping him, that she was wrong. However, she states that she refuses to let anyone else die in her name to which Damon tells Elena if it ever comes down to her and Bonnie again, he will not hesitate in letting Bonnie die, stating "I Will Always Choose You". However, worried by the determination in his voice, this triggers Elena to find another option to avoid the possibility of losing Bonnie again, to which she responds by resurrecting Elijah, much to both Damon's and Stefan's dismay. #'''The Sun Also Rises - With post tension of the sacrifice in the air and everyone in mourning the loss of Jenna and John, Damon and Elena share a moment in the graveyard of their funeral- the place they first met after he used his control over a crow and fog to scare her. Their eyes lock, timed perfectly to John's narration of a final letter to his daughter, 'Whether you're reading this as a human or a vampire, I love you all the same, as I've always loved you, and always will' and leading many viewers to speculate whether in her (Elena's) death from the Sacrifice, and revival. #'As I Lay Dying' - Upon approaching his inevitable fate from Tyler's werewolf bite, Damon visits Elena seeking forgiveness before his death, to which he is rejected instantly with the excuse that she needs more time to forgive him. However, after being approached by Stefan at a picnic with Jeremy and Caroline, she is informed of Damon's fate and is overcome with guilt and fear of losing yet another loved one. After Stefan leaves to find a cure, Elena makes it her mission to find Damon and give him the forgiveness he so sorely needs- something which proves difficult following the obstacles that lie between she and Damon. She is captured by Sheriff Forbes but escapes, as does Damon from the basement of the Boarding House after the Sheriff's attempt to capture him too. He is found by Jeremy and unconsciously, after hallucinations from the bite, plays a part in Jeremy's second death. Following this, both Damon and Elena finally find each other but suffering from hysteria, mistakes her for Katherine and bites her before collapsing. She takes him back to the Boarding House and to his bedroom, ironically where the first vampire to be bitten, Rose, spent her final moments. In belief he is on his deathbed after so long, Damon reveals he personally blames himself for the outcome of both his and Stefan's life and informs Elena to apologize to Stefan for him. He also confesses to Elena his love for her, without compulsion, to which Elena replies she already knows in tears. He tells her he has made a lot of mistakes in his life but he would never undo them, for they led him to her. He also tells her she should've met him in 1864, believing she would've liked his human self. Elena in response admits she already likes Damon, just the way he is, and kisses him softly on the lips, rewarding him the forgiveness and acceptance he has sought for so long. Katherine interrupts them however, and tells them that Stefan made a deal with Klaus for a cure, and he won't be back for a long time. She feeds Damon Klaus' blood- the cure, telling him she owed him one, referring to 02x19 Klaus when he gave her vervain to avoid any further compulsion from Klaus. Katherine also adds to Elena as she walks out, that it's okay to love them both, she did. Season Three #'The Birthday' - Upon reaching the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena is shocked to see Damon naked! She covers her eyes and throws him a towel that was placed next to her. Later on, after retrieving Elena's necklace he makes her wear it and lovingly takes her down to the party that Caroline organised for her. #'The Reckoning '- Damon arrives in the hospital's parking lot to rescue Elena. After dealing with Klaus Damon quickly goes to Elena's hospital room and gently carries her back to the boarding house.Damon tries his best to comfort her he gently takes her hand and says that he should never of left town and pledges to never leave her again Elena is somewhat comforted by his words and smiles slightly. "I shouldn't of left... I promise you, I will never. Leave you again."~ Damon promises to always be there for Elena. #'The New Deal' - Damon and Elena's relationship focuses more on-screen and the romantic tension becomes epic.They share kiss at Elena's house porch. Episodes Against A Working Romance Season One #'Friday Night Bites' - When Damon leans in to kiss Elena on the lips due to her resemblance to Katherine, she slaps him and tells him she's not Katherine. #'Family Ties' - Elena confronts Damon about the bite marks on Caroline's body, although she had yet to discover he and Stefan were vampires at the time, and angrily tells him there is something wrong with him and to stay away from Caroline. #'Lost Girls' - After discovering the Salvatore brothers' true nature, she tells Damon to leave immediately after he arrives at her doorstep. However, he doesn't listen and enters the house, telling him to not look at him with those "judgey little eyes". He then tells her to be careful who she invites in and leaves. #'Haunted' - Elena learns that Damon turned Vicki. #'A Few Goo Men' - Elena learns Damon "killed" her birth mother, Isobel. Season Two #'The Return' - Damon tries to force Elena that there is something between them and kisses her, but denies him. He broke Jeremy's neck and Elena cried that she hated him. #'Brave New World' - Damon attempts to kill Caroline, something Elena disapproved of. #'Bad Moon Rising' - After admitting that he didn't know Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert Ring, Elena told him he had lost her as a friend. Season Three 1. Damgerous Liaisons -Damon tells Elena that he loves her,but she says that,that might be a problem. Episodes For A Friendship #''The Night of the Comet'' - when Elena comes to the Salvatore mansion in search of Stefan, she meets Damon for the first time and apologizes for intruding. He says it's okay and shows her around the house. When Stefan finds them, he abruptly leaves, but not before politely kissing her hand. #''Friday Night Bites'' - Damon helps Elena in the kitchen and they have a nice conversation about her life since her parents' death. #''162 Candles'' - Damon comments on how Stefan is having fun on his birthday and Elena agrees. #''Bloodlines'' - During the pair's stay in Georgia, they engage in a friendly drinking game with the locals. #''Children Of The Damned'' - Damon threatens to turn Elena into a vampire if Stefan doesn't do what he says. Luckily, Stefan does, and Damon lets Elena go. Elena forgives Damon for almost killing her. #'Fool Me Once' - after Damon discovers Katherine isn't in the tomb, he rages for a moment that "She's not here!" before Elena Gilbert arrives and helps Stefan convince him to escape the tomb before the spell opening it wears off. Afterwards, she apologizes about the revelation and gives him a comforting hug. #''Let the Right One In'' - Elena helps Alaric and Damon rescue Stefan from the vengeful tomb vampires. #''Miss Mystic Falls'' - Damon steps in as Elena Gilbert's dance partner when Stefan gets his bloodlust back. #''Blood Brothers'' - Damon tells Elena Gilbert his side of the story of how he and Stefan became vampires. #''Isobel'' - Although it takes some coercing, Elena Gilbert is able to have Damon give her the device Isobel wants. #''Founder's Day'' - Elena is hurt when Jeremy is still angry at her for having Damon erase his memory of Vicki's death. He defends her and threatens to knock him unconscious if he ever talked to her like that again, showing how deeply he cared for her as a friend. He also kisses who he thinks is Elena, but it is actually Katherine, showing that he has true feelings for her. #''The Return'' - After Damon is rejected by Katherine and then Elena Gilbert - both of whom say it will always be Stefan - Damon kills Elena's brother, Jeremy. Damon later admits that he didn't know Jeremy was wearing a special ring that could bring him back to life, and Elena tells Stefan that she hates Damon "I hate him Stefan." #''Daddy Issues'' - By this episode Elena seems to have forgiven Damon for killing her brother. Elena and Damon spend most of the day together as they confront John and hang out at the grill.